Nächstes Mal
by psycholiki
Summary: Cobb kann nicht mehr mitansehen wie schwer sich Eames und Arthur damit tun zueinander zu finden und spielt den Vermittler...


Eine Arthur x Eames Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Nächstes Mal

Cobb stieß ein lautloses Seufzen aus. Wie lange sah er diesem Spielchen jetzt schon zu? Vier Wochen? Oder waren es fünf?

Der Mann rieb sich die Schläfe mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger, die Stirn in missbilligende Falten gelegt und beobachtete Eames, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß.

Der Fälscher bemerkte nicht, dass er studiert wurde. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt selbst jemanden unter die Lupe zu nehmen und eben diese Person quer über den Raum hinweg stumm anzuhimmeln.

Cobb zog eine Grimasse, irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Mitleid.

"Eames...", sagte er endlich.

Natürlich hielt der Fälscher es nicht für nötig ihn zu beachten.

Cobb fragte sich im Stillen, ob er erst abmagern, sich die Haare dunkel färben und mit Unmengen von Gel zurück kämmen musste, damit Eames ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Er versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck.

"Eames."

Das wirkte.

Der Fälscher wandte sich ihm zu, einen komisch schuldbewussten Ausdruck auf dem schlecht rasierten Gesicht.

"Ertappt.", kommentierte Cobb und konnte sich ein dünnes Grinsen nicht verbeißen.

Eames blinzelte.

"Ertappt? Wobei denn?", fragte er harmlos, aber Cobb konnte die Anspannung aus den Worten heraus hören.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Arthur, der am anderen Ende der Halle an seinem Schreibtisch saß und konzentriert auf die Tastatur seines Laptops einhämmerte.

"Was hast du mit meinem besten Späher vor, hm?", fragte Cobb leise.

Eames senkte seinen Blick auf den leeren Notizblock, den er auf seinen Knien balancierte und schwieg.

"Seit wann bist du derjenige dessen Aufgabe es ist andere auszuspionieren, Cobb?", gab Eames dann endlich nach einer Weile bissig zurück.

Cobb überging die Schärfe in Eames´ Tonfall.

"Ich bitte dich. Das sieht doch ein Blinder. Außerdem bin ich nicht der Einzige, dem dein Verhalten aufgefallen ist.", sagte er gelassen.

Eames hob den Kopf, suchte Ariadne, die mit dem Basteln von Gebäudemodellen beschäftigt war.

Cobb folgte seinem Blick.

"Nicht nur sie.", sagte er.

Eames schürzte die Lippen und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum.

Cobb fragte sich amüsiert, seit wann der Fälscher um Worte verlegen war.

"Wo liegt das Problem, Eames? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.", hakte er nach.

Eames biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg beharrlich.

Cobb konnte förmlich die Rädchen sehen, die hinter dem sorgfältig gezogenen Scheitel arbeiteten.

Eames fühlte sich alles andere als wohl dabei, aber offensichtlich wusste hier ohnehin schon jeder Bescheid.

"Es ist nicht so, dass...", fing er halblaut an, hielt dann inne, suchte nach Worten. "Wir sprechen hier nicht von einem Mädchen das man mit einem schnellen Wagen und ein paar Drinks beeindrucken kann.", fuhr er dann fort, den Blick vorsichtshalber weiterhin auf seinen Notizblock gerichtet.

Cobb nickte zu sich selbst.

"Das ist wahr. Arthur ist kein Mädchen."

Eames sah auf, als Arthurs Name fiel.

"Wie lange geht das schon so?", wollte Cobb wissen.

Eames zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen, dass er es selbst vergessen hatte.

Eine Weile hing Stille über ihnen.

"Ich hätte ihn nicht dauernd aufziehen sollen.", murmelte Eames dann bedauernd.

"Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, Eames.", entgegnete Cobb scherzhaft.

Der Fälscher ging nicht darauf ein und Cobb begriff, dass es Eames ernst war.

"Naja... wieso lädst du ihn nicht mal auf einen Kaffee ein?", schlug Cobb vor.

Eames kratzte sich etwas verlegen hinterm Ohr.

"Hab ich doch schon.", gestand er. "Und nicht nur ein Mal."

Cobb zog die Brauen in die Höhe.

"Tatsächlich?"

Eames nickte.

"Wenn Arthur vor lauter Arbeit nicht dazu kommt eine Pause einzulegen, bringe ich ihm einen Kaffee. Schwarz, mit Zucker, wie er ihn mag.", erklärte er.

"Er trinkt ihn aber lieber mit Milch.", warf Cobb ein.

Eames schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

"Nein, schwarz mit Zucker."

Cobb musterte ihn einen langen Moment.

"Arthur, wie trinkst du deinen Kaffee?", rief er dann quer durch den Raum.

Eames sah ebenfalls zu ihm herüber.

Arthur unterbrach sein Tippen und sah auf.

"Wieso wollt ihr das wissen?", fragte er ungnädig, wie immer, wenn es darum ging etwas von sich preis zu geben.

"Nun sag schon.", sagte Cobb ungeduldig.

"Schwarz, mit Zucker. Kann ich jetzt weiter arbeiten?", war die mürrische Antwort.

Cobb machte eine fahrige Geste in Arthurs Richtung und sogleich ertönte wieder das gewohnte Klicken der Tastatur.

Eames hatte eine triumphierendes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

"Das ist unheimlich.", stellte Cobb fast ehrfürchtig fest. "Wie hast du das rausgefunden?"

"Ich habe ihn beobachtet, ganz einfach.", erwiderte der Fälscher.

Cobb war ehrlich beeindruckt.

"Jetzt aber mal raus mit der Sprache. Was weißt du noch über ihn?", fragte er interessiert.

Eames sah ihn nicht an, als er sagte:

"Er mag klassische Musik, besonders Satie. Außerdem liest er gerne, hat aber kaum Bücher. Er trinkt selten Alkohol, aber wenn, dann nur vom Feinsten. Und er mag Donuts, die mit dunkler Schokolade."

Cobb starrte.

"Und wie zum Teufel hast du das alles aus ihm heraus gebracht.?"

Eames lächelte, nicht ohne Stolz.

"Es war nicht leicht, das kannst du mir glauben."

Cobb betrachtete den Fälscher mit anderen Augen als bisher.

"Eames... sollte ich mich in dir getäuscht haben?", fragte er überflüssig.

Der Fälscher grinste liebenswürdig.

"Kann schon sein."

Cobb gab das Grinsen zurück und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Arthur zu, der von ihrem Gespräch absolut nichts mitbekommen hatte.

"Wer weiß, vielleicht stehen deine Chancen gar nicht so schlecht.", räumte er dann ein.

Eams warf ihm einen mehr als zweifelnden Blick zu.

"Versuch nicht mir Hoffnung zu machen.", sagte er.

Cobb verdrehte die Augen.

"Na, nun mach dich mal nicht schlechter als du bist. Gut, Arthur ist zwar nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen und ihr streitet euch oft... und du solltest den Inhalt deines Kleiderschranks überdenken... aber du kannst es doch zumindest mal versuchen.", beeilte Cobb sich zu sagen, als Eames´ Gesicht bei seiner Aufzählung lang und länger wurde.

Der Fälscher schickte einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Arthur, dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf.

"Ich werde mich nicht lächerlich machen, Cobb.", sagte er und stand auf, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen.

Cobb sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war den beiden auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Eames hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Die Art wie Cobb, Ariadne und selbst Yusuf ihn ansahen, wann immer er ihre Blicke auffing, gefiel ihm nicht. Ebenso wenig die Tatsache, dass Cobb es mit seinen Anweisungen schaffte, dass Arthur sich dauernd in Eames´ Nähe aufhielt. Der Fälscher war sich nicht sicher ob ihm die unverhoffte Möglichkeit dem jungen Mann so nah zu sein gefiel oder nicht.

Er musste sich zusammen reißen, um den Dunkelhaarigen nicht allzu offensichtlich zu beobachten. Arthur machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht, als sich dieser hinter Eames stellte, sich über seine Schulter vorbeugte und die Notizen des Fälschers studierte.

Eames war zu gefesselt von den dunkelbraunen Augen, um Arthurs Worten Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wie ein Idiot starrte, klappte er seinen Mund zu und wandte sich ab, ließ einen etwas verwirrten Arthur zurück.

Als das Team gegen Mittag geschlossen die Halle verließ, drängte Cobb Arthur rückwärts, damit dieser vor Eames ging. Der Fälscher begriff zu spät was Cobb vorhatte, als dieser abrupt anhielt. Um nicht in den Mann hinein zu laufen, tat Arthur es Cobb nach. Eames reagierte zu spät und krachte gegen Arthurs Rücken.

"Tut mir Leid.", murmelte Eames und hielt Arthur an den schmalen Schultern.

Der Jüngere sah über die Schulter zurück, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Zügen.

"Gib mir einen Kaffee aus, dann verzeihe ich dir.", sagte er gönnerhaft.

Eames erwiderte das Lächeln herzlich.

"Nichts lieber als das."

Eames konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als sie in einem Café saßen, auf zwei Tische verteilt, Arthur neben ihm. Vor lauter Aufregung trank Eames seinen Kaffee schwarz, obwohl er ihn sonst mit Sahne bevorzugte. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder lachte Arthur heute öfter als gewöhnlich?

Yusuf und Ariadne taten ihr Bestes den Dunkelhaarigen zu amüsieren, während Cobb Eames dann und wann auffordernde Blicke zuwarf, die der Fälscher mit genervtem Augenrollen quittierte.

Cobb hatte genug von Eames´ hasenfüßigen Benehmen.

"Frag Eames doch mal, ob er dir nicht ein paar Donuts besorgt, Arthur.", sagte er dann.

Eames erdolchte ihn mit Blicken.

"Ich bin sicher er kennt deine Lieblingssorte.", fuhr Cobb ungerührt fort.

Arthur wandte den Kopf und musterte Eames neben sich prüfend.

Eames wurde unter den vielen Blicken unruhig. Um der Situation zu entkommen, tat er genau das, was Cobb vorgeschlagen hatte und stand rasch auf um Arthur Donuts zu besorgen.

Als der Fälscher kurze Zeit später mit einer Papiertüte an ihren Tisch zurück kehrte, sah er gerade noch, wie Cobb ein paar Worte mit Arthur wechselte. Der Dunkelhaarige machte einen erstaunten Eindruck. Eames schwor sich Cobb dafür später den Kopf abzureißen und setzte sich.

Sofort war das Gespräch zwischen den beiden beendet.

Eames bemühte sich darum, Arthur nicht direkt anzusehen, als er ihm die Tüte überreichte.

Etwas Rascheln später hörte der Fälscher ein überraschtes Geräusch neben sich.

"Eames, du wirst mir unheimlich.", sagte Arthur halb im Scherz. "Woher...?"

Eames wagte es nun doch den jungen Mann anzusehen.

"Reine Intuition.", log er glaubhaft.

Arthur lächelte.

Eames war ernsthaft wütend auf Cobb, als er diesen an der Tür abfing.

"Bevor du jetzt irgendetwas sagst, hör mir erst einmal zu.", würgte Cobb Eames´ Wutanfall ab.

"Ich habe Arthur nur gesagt, dass ihr heute früher gehen könnt.", erklärte er.

Eames hob eine Braue.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht, Cobb. Das war nicht alles, was du ihm gesagt hast."

Cobb hielt seinem bohrenden Blick stand.

"Gut erkannt. Ich habe außerdem noch gesagt, dass du ihn nach der Arbeit auf einen Drink einladen möchtest, dich aber nicht traust ihn zu fragen."

Eames ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Cobb."

Cobb lächelte.

"Mein vollster Ernst. Ich schlage vor du wählst eine lauschige Bar und lässt deinen britischen Charme spielen."

Cobb bekam es dann doch mit der Angst zu tun, als Eames eine Hand hob.

Der Fälscher zog Cobb in eine kurze, ungeschickte Umarmung.

"Danke.", murmelte Eames leise.

Eames sah nervös auf die Uhr. Es war an der Zeit aufzubrechen.

Der Fälscher räusperte sich in seine geschlossene Hand, ehe er seine Schultern straffte und auf Arthurs Schreibtisch zuging.

"Ich hoffe du hast genug Geld bei dir. Das wird nämlich ein teurer Drink.", sagte Arthur ohne aufzusehen.

Eames spürte seine Anspannung schwinden.

"Oh, das hoffe ich. Immerhin schulde ich dir etwas.", entgegnete er.

Arthurs Blick wurde fragend. Der junge Mann saß vollkommen gelassen zurück gelehnt in seinem Stuhl, beide Hände locker über der Tastatur seines Laptops schwebend.

"Sieh es als Entschuldigung für all die kleinen Auseinandersetzungen die wir hatten.", sagte Eames.

Arthur lächelte dünn; das Lächeln erreichte seine braunen Augen nicht.

"Soll das ein Friedensangebot sein, Mr. Eames?"

Eames war immer wieder von der kühlen, berechnenden Art des Mannes fasziniert.

"Wenn du so willst...", antwortete der Fälscher.

Arthur nahm sich Zeit das Angebot zu überdenken. Dann hatte er sich entschieden. Er klappte seinen Laptop zu, ordnete seine Unterlagen ordentlich und stand auf.

Eames beobachtete ihn dabei wie er sein Hemd obligatorisch unter den Hosenbund schob und in seine Lederjacke schlüpfte. Er wollte etwas Nettes sagen, etwas wie "Du siehst gut aus", ließ es aber bleiben. Er wusste einfach nicht wie dick das Eis war, auf das er sich begeben hatte.

Arthur warf ihm im Vorbeigehen einen langen, undurchsichtigen Blick zu.

Eames folgte ihm.

Arthur missachtete die Wagentür, die Eames ihm aufhielt und wartete, bis der Fälscher auf der Fahrerseite eingestiegen war. Erst dann stieg Arthur ein.

Bevor Eames den Wagen starten konnte, sagte Arthur:

"Eames, eines möchte ich klar stellen."

Eames sah ihn an.

"Du hälst mir keine Türen auf, du schiebst mir keinen Stuhl zurecht und wage es nicht mir in die Jacke zu helfen."

Eames blinzelte.

"Das meine ich ernst, Eames.", bekräftigte Arthur.

Eames glotzte noch einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder fing.

"Wenn du auf ein Date aus bist, muss ich dich enttäuschen.", hörte er sich dann sagen. "Keine Zungenküsse, kein Gefummel auf dem Rücksitz."

Nun war es an Arthur zu glotzen.

Eames wusste nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, dass er den Spieß umgedreht hatte, oder ob Ärger angesichts seines wieder durchgedrungenen Temperaments angebrachter wäre.

Arthur jedenfalls wandte sich rasch ab, aber Eames konnte das aufsteigende Grinsen auf dem schmalen Gesicht erkennen.

"Schade.", sagte Arthur nach einer Weile plötzlich.

Eames warf ihm einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

"Was ist schade?", wollte er wissen.

Arthur erwiderte den Blick mit entwaffnendem Charme.

"Schade.", sagte er schlicht.

Eames kämpfte ein idiotisches Grinsen nieder.

Als sie an einer Bar hielten, stiegen sie aus. Eames erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch und ging als Erster hinein, ohne Arthur die Tür aufzuhalten.

Der Fälscher setzte sich zielstrebig an die Bar, sah sich nach Arthur um.

Der Dunkelhaarige saß etwas abseits an einem der kleinen Tische und sah zu ihm herüber.

Eames schüttelte den Kopf, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Er glitt vom Barhocker, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte auf den jungen Mann zu, der ein provokantes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

"In Ordnung, Mr. Ich-bin-gegen-alles-gefeilt.", sagte Eames als er sich zu ihm setzte. "Musste das eben sein?"

"Retourkutsche.", erwiderte Arthur liebenswürdig.

"Retourkutsche? Wofür?", fragte Eames verwirrt.

"Dafür, dass du mir nicht die Tür aufgehalten hast.", war die Antwort.

Eames hob eine Braue.

"Verzeih mir wenn ich falsch liege, aber hatten wir das nicht eben im Wagen geklärt?", sagte er.

Arthur legte eine enttäuschte Miene auf.

"Tust du immer was man dir sagt, Eames?"

Der Fälscher wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Er verspürte große Lust den Jüngeren gegen die nächste Wand zu drücken und ihm die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken.

"Dann war das so etwas wie eine Prüfung?", mutmaßte er stattdessen.

Arthur bleckte die Zähne.

"Erraten."

Eames schmunzelte.

"Und ich bin durchgefallen?"

"Mit Pauken und Trompeten." Arthurs Augen blitzten.

Eames begriff mit einem Mal, dass er gerade mitten in einem Flirt steckte.

"Bekomme ich eine zweite Chance?", fragte er mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Arthur gab das Lächeln zurück, schwieg aber.

Eames wertete das als ein ja und gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen.

Nachdem sie ihre Drinks bekommen hatten, stellte Eames die Frage in den Raum, auf was sie anstoßen sollten.

Arthur überlegte nicht lange.

"Stoßen wir darauf an, dass du die nächste Prüfung bestehst."

Eames stimmte ihm zu.

Arthur sah ihm über den Rand seines Glases hinweg in die Augen.

"Hm.", machte er anerkennend. "Guter Whiskey."

"Für dich nur das Beste.", meinte Eames mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln. Täuschte er sich, oder fing Arthur an ihm zu erliegen?

Der Jüngere wirkte lauernd, wie er im Halbdunkeln da saß, das Glas locker in einer Hand, einen für Arthurs Verhältnisse wilden Ausdruck in den braunen Augen.

Eames konnte sich kaum an dem Anblick satt sehen.

Arthur schien es zu bemerken.

"Was auch immer gerade in deinem Kopf vor sich geht... vergiss es.", sagte er freundlich.

Eames tat überrascht.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", verteidigte er sich.

Arthur beugte sich vor, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und murmelte verschwörerisch:

"Ich kann den Zensurbalken sehen, der über deinem Kopf schwebt, Mr. Eames."

Eames tat es ihm nach und lehnte sich nun seinerseits vor.

"Willst du einen Blick unter den Balken werfen?", fragte er kreideweich.

Sie sahen sich einen langen Augenblick in die Augen, verwaschenes Blau und klares Braun.

Eames öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, war dann aber zu abgelenkt von den warmen Schatten, die über Arthurs Gesicht tanzten.

Arthur beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor, befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge.

"Kein Interesse.", schnurrte er.

Das hatte gesessen.

Eames konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, als er sich in seinen Sessel zurück lehnte und den peinlichen Moment mit einem Schluck Hochprozentigem fort spülte.

Er hörte Arthur leise lachen und zu seiner Enttäuschung mischten sich Rachegelüste.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile; Arthur betrachtete das Treiben um sie herum, Eames betrachtete Arthur.

Irgendwann stellte der Jüngere sein geleertes Glas ab und stand auf.

"Ich bin mal eben auf der Toilette.", sagte er.

Eames nickte.

"Soll ich dir noch etwas bestellen?", fragte er.

Arthur winkte ab und verschwand im Getümmel.

Eames war froh über die Pause die ihm vergönnt war. Er würde es dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, aber das Spiel das sie hier spielten gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut.

Arthur blieb ungewöhnlich lange weg.

Eames warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne seines Sessels.

Endlich tauchte eine schlanke Gestalt mir dunklem Haar in der Menge auf und steuerte auf ihn zu. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als Arthur sich dicht vor ihn stellte, beide Hände auf die Sessellehnen gestützt und sein Gesicht nahe an das des Fälschers brachte.

"Du bist ein verdammter Idiot.", raunte Arthur.

Eames wagte es nicht zu atmen.

"Warum bist du nicht nachgekommen? Jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr. Ich gehe." Damit wandte er sich von Eames ab und griff nach seiner Jacke.

Der Fälscher erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und hielt Arthur am Arm zurück.

"Willst du mich hier einfach so sitzen lassen?", fragte er ungläubig.

Arthur entwand sich dem Griff.

"Das war deine zweite Chance. Du hast es vermasselt. Eine dritte gebe ich dir nicht.", sagte er unerbittlich.

Eames biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe.

"Jetzt warte doch mal.", versuchte er es erneut, aber Arthur ließ nicht mit sich reden.

Der Dunkelhaarige schlüpfte in seine Jacke, zog den Kragen hoch und ging energisch Richtung Ausgang.

Eames war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

"Dann lass mich dich wenigstens nach Hause bringen.", rief er ihm nach.

Arthur drehte sich halb zu ihm um und Eames nutzte die Gelegenheit den Jüngeren gegen den nächsten Wagen der vor der Bar stand zu drücken.

Arthur lachte ihn aus.

"Wenn gleich die Alarmanlage losgeht, darfst du dich allein mit dem Besitzer des Wagens herumschlagen.", warnte der Jüngere.

"Wenn ich dir hätte nachgehen sollen, hättest du mir schon ein Zeichen geben müssen.", schnaufte Eames ohne auf Arthurs Kommentar einzugehen.

Arthur verdrehte ungnädig die Augen.

Er sah seinem Gegenüber mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und einem Ausdruck von ich-hätte-es-besser-wissen-müssen in die Augen. Dann versetzte er dem Fälscher einen harten Stoß vor die Brust.

Eames machte zwei unbeholfene Schritte rückwärts und Arthur nutzte den Moment um zu gehen.

Der Ältere öffnete und schloss beide Fäuste an seinen Seiten, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem drängenden Wunsch Arthur nachzugehen und der logischen Schlussfolgerung dass es besser wäre, Arthur seinen Freiraum zu lassen. Und während er noch darüber nachdachte, war der junge Mann zu weit weg, um noch etwas ausrichten zu können.

Eames blieb zurück, auf die mittlerweile in der Dunkelheit nur noch schwer zu erkennende Gestalt des anderen Mannes starrend, sich zur eigenen Bestrafung die Lippe blutig beißend.

Der nächste Morgen kam früher als es Arthur recht sein konnte. Nachdem er gestern Abend endlich seine Wohnung erreicht und eine kalte Dusche genommen hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden wie furchtbar er sich benommen hatte. Eames musste ihn für billig halten - zumindest war sich Arthur dessen sehr sicher. Er fragte sich im Stillen, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, als er dem Fälscher so nahe gekommen war und ihm vorgehalten hatte, dass er ihm nicht auf die Toilette gefolgt war. Verdammt, der Whiskey war stark gewesen, aber das war keine auszureichende Entschuldigung.

Arthur stellte sich vor, Eames wäre ihm tatsächlich gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er dem Fälscher den Schädel eingeschlagen.

Der Dunkelhaarige trödelte an diesem Morgen, fand allerhand Kleinigkeiten die es noch zu erledigen galt, ehe er zur Werkshalle aufbrechen konnte. Zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte, fühlte er sich in seinem dreiteiligen Anzug unwohl. Der Stoff saß zu eng, kratzte. Also entschied er sich dazu, Weste und Krawatte für heute weg zu lassen und zog sich ein schwarzes Jackett über das weiße Hemd. Er seufzte schwermütig. Es war unsinnig darauf zu hoffen, dass Eames innerhalb der letzten Stunden furchtbar krank geworden war und deshalb heute nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen würde, aber er tat es dennoch.

Viel zu schnell stand er vor der Halle, holte tief Luft, wappnete sich gegen den forschenden Blick der grünblauen Augen und ging hinein.

Seine Augen überflogen die Halle. Cobb war da, Ariadne sprach mit Yusuf... aber kein Eames.

Arthur spürte einen absurden Stich.

"Wo ist Eames?" Sein Mund sprach die Worte aus, ehe er ihn daran hindern konnte.

Drei Augenpaare sahen sich nach ihm um.

"Er hat angerufen und gesagt, er sei krank.", informierte Cobb ihn.

Arthur blieb stehen wo er war, ignorierte die neugierigen bis mitleidigen Blicke die man ihm zuwarf und dachte fieberhaft nach. Er bezweifelte stark, dass der Fälscher wirklich krank war. Vermutlich fühlte er sich gerade genauso idiotisch wie Arthur.

Als er sich Minuten später immer noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte, fragte Cobb:

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Weil nichts in Ordnung war, ging Arthur nicht auf die Frage ein und lief mit steifen Schritten zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Mit mehr als mechanischen Bewegungen begann er seine Arbeit, versuchte so gut es ging sich zu konzentrieren.

Es klappte nicht.

Es klappte absolut nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später gab er es auf, ergab sich den tausend Fragen die in seinem Kopf tobten und klappte seinen Laptop mit einem dumpfen Knall zu, der in der Halle nachklang. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn alle anstarrten, aber er sah nicht auf, hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran den fragenden Blicken zu begegnen.

Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich er sich das ohnehin schon perfekt liegende Haar zurück und massierte sich dann mit spitzen Fingern die Schläfe.

Er schnaufte.

Selbst wenn er sich nicht in seiner Nähe aufhielte, schaffte es dieser verdammte Brite ihn rasend zu machen.

Arthur erschrak, als Cobb in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte.

"Arthur? Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Arthur sah ihn nicht an, klappte seinen Laptop wieder auf und entgegnete kühl:

"Ich habe zu Arbeiten."

Cobb klappte den Laptop wieder zu, kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er dabei fast Arthurs Finger einklemmte und wiederholte sich, diesmal in einem Tonfall der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete:

"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Es half ja nichts, Arthur musste ihn ansehen.

"Wenn es nicht gerade vor den anderen sein muss...", murmelte er.

Cobb nickte und machte Anstalten vor die Halle zu gehen.

Arthur folgte ihm.

Draußen nahm Cobb sich Zeit eine Zigarette anzuzünden und sie Arthur anzubieten.

Der junge Mann lehnte ab.

Cobb nahm einen tiefen Zug, ehe er sprach.

"Was ist gestern zwischen euch vorgefallen?", fragte er ruhig.

Arthur schluckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wieviel er Cobb anvertrauen konnte und wieviel von dem was gestern passiert war privat war. Deshalb dachte er erst eine kleine Weile darüber nach.

"Ich fürchte ich habe mich daneben benommen.", gestand er schließlich.

Cobb sah ihn an.

"Du hast dich daneben benommen? Du?"

Arthur musste trotz seiner Nervosität lächeln.

"Das passiert mir sonst nie.", verteidigte er sich.

"Das musst du mir erklären, Arthur."

Arthur stierte auf seine Schuhspitzen.

"Er war... nett."

"Nett.", echote Cobb mit leisem Zweifel in der Stimme.

Jetzt sah Arthur doch auf.

"Er war charmant.", berichtigte er sich.

Cobb nickte.

"Und weiter?"

Der Jüngere runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich denke man kann sagen, dass wir geflirtet haben."

"Tatsächlich?"

Arthur hörte das Grinsen aus Cobb´s Stimme heraus und spürte wie ihm Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht wie eine Frau behandelt werden will und er hat sich daran gehalten.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

Jetzt lachte Cobb und Arthur konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen.

"Warum klingst du so enttäuscht, Arthur?"

Arthur scharrte mit den Füßen.

"Er hat sich genauso verhalten wie es von ihm verlangt habe. Und das habe ich nicht erwartet.", murrte er.

Cobb seufzte.

Jetzt wo Arthur mit jemanden darüber reden konnte, begriff er mit einem Mal wie widersprüchlich seine Erwartungen gewesen waren.

"Ja, es war blöd von mir. Ich hätte die Klappe halten sollen.", platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Ich weiß nicht wieso ich das gesagt habe, wo ich es mir doch gewünscht habe..."

Cobb nickte wie zu sich selbst und nahm einen weiteren Zug.

"Naja, ich schätze du wolltest die Kontrolle über die Situation behalten."

Arthur warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.

"Ja.", gestand er sich ein. Dann lachte er plötzlich und das Geräusch hatte etwas Befreiendes. "Ich bin auf die Toilette gegangen, in dem Glauben er würde mir folgen und mich gegen die Wand vögeln..."

Cobb verschluckte sich am Rauch seiner Zigarette und hustete hektisch.

Arthur klopfte ihm beiläufig auf den Rücken.

"Scheisse, Arthur... ich hatte keine Ahnung dass es so ernst ist..."

Arthur grinste den älteren Mann schuldbewusst an.

"Ich rede nicht gern über so etwas Privates."

Cobb hob die Brauen.

"Vielleicht solltest du. Nicht unbedingt mit mir, aber mit Eames." Damit zog er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, wählte eine Nummer und drückte es dem protestierenden Arthur in die Hand.

"Cobb, nein, ich..."

Cobbs Blick brannte in tödlicher Ungeduld. Er wandte sich wortlos ab und ging wieder in die Halle, ließ einen verzweifelten Arthur zurück.

Der Dunkelhaarige starrte das Handy mehrere Sekunden lang an, dann presste er es gegen sein Ohr. Es klingelte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

"Cobb, ich hab dir gesagt dass es mir nicht gut geht...", meldete sich dann eine tiefe Männerstimme.

Eames klang quengelig.

Wenn Arthur nicht so aufgeregt gewesen wäre, hätte er gegrinst.

Stille hing in der Leitung.

"Cobb?", erklang es dann fragend am anderen Ende.

Arthur zwang sich weiter zu atmen.

"Nein, hier ist Arthur.", sagte er atemlos.

Ein Knacken war in der Leitung zu hören, dann ein schabendes Geräusch. Arthur vermutete, dass Eames im Bett lag und sich gerade aufgesetzt hatte.

"Wieso rufst du an?", fragte der Fälscher dann.

"Das habe ich nicht. Cobb hat deine Nummer gewählt und mich dann mit dem Handy allein gelassen. Ich wollte dich gar nicht anrufen.", beeilte sich Arthur zu sagen.

"Ach so. Na dann..." Eames klang gelinde enttäuscht.

Arthur wollte sich die Haare raufen.

"Ich meinte das nicht so. Ich... ach verdammt, Eames...", schloss er verzweifelt.

Wieder Stille.

Arthur schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft.

"Kannst du herkommen? Oder bist du wirklich krank?", fragte er, froh, dass seine Stimme nahezu wieder nach ihm klang.

Ein Knacken.

Ein leises Seufzen.

"Ich bin nicht krank. Jedenfalls nicht richtig.", brummte Eames dann.

Arthur presste das Handy fester an sein Ohr.

"Kannst du herkommen?", wiederholte er. "Bitte.", setzte er beschämt hinterher.

Wieder ein leises Seufzen, weicher diesmal.

"Ist gut, du Idiot."

Arthur grinste.

"Selber Idiot.", sagte er.

Eames lachte rau. Es klang nicht ganz versöhnt, aber wesentlich friedfertiger.

"Ich warte vor der Halle auf dich.", schloss Arthur und legte rasch auf, ehe er so etwas Peinliches wie "ich hab dich lieb" sagen konnte.

Eames brauchte nicht lange um in die Gänge zu kommen. Er verzichtete auf ein Frühstück, duschte in Windeseile und zog sich an, startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Die ganze Zeit über fragte er sich, ob Arthur wirklich vor der Halle auf ihn warten würde.

Als er in die Straße einbog und eine bekannte Gestalt vor dem Gebäude stehen sah, waren seine Zweifel wie weggewischt.

Er parkte, beobachtete Arthur durch die Frontscheibe und amüsierte sich im Stillen über die offensichtliche Nervosität des anderen. Wo war der selbstsichere Arthur von gestern nur hin?

Eames stieg aus, unsicher darüber wie er reagieren, was er sagen sollte. Er vermied es Arthur direkt anzusehen, bis er vor ihm stand, ungefähr einen Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen lassend.

Arthurs Augen waren groß, als sie den Älteren ängstlich musterten.

"Tut mir Leid.", sprudelte aus dem Dunkelhaarigen heraus.

Eames zog eine Braue hoch.

"Was tut dir Leid?", vergewisserte er sich. "Dass du mich wie eine Idioten aussehen hast lassen?" Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Oder dass du dich auf mich eingelassen hast?"

Arthur sah ihn an.

"Ersteres.", sagte er ehrlich.

Innerlich fiel Eames ein Steinbrocken vom Herzen, aber hütete sich davor es zu zeigen.

"Okay.", sagte er schlicht.

Arthurs Blick wurde fragend.

"Dann... vergessen wir das gestern?", schlug er vorsichtig vor.

Eames ließ ihn noch einen Moment länger im Ungewissen, ehe er großmütig nickte.

"Vergessen wir es."

Arthurs Miene hellte sich auf.

In diesem Moment wurde Eames klar, dass er so oder so zu Arthur zurück gekommen wäre. Er erlaubte sich ein Lächeln und folgte Arthur in die Halle.

"Na, fühlen wir uns besser?", frotzelte Cobb, als Eames eintrat.

Der Fälscher bleckte die Zähne und ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf Cobbs Lippen.

"Du fühlst dich wohl sehr wohl in der Rolle des Vermittlers, was?", fragte Ariadne schmunzelnd und trat zu Cobb.

Der Mann sah zu ihr auf.

"Absolut. Vielleicht sollte ich den Beruf wechseln."

Ariadne lachte darüber und betrachtete dann interessiert die beiden Männer am anderen Ende der Halle.

"Mir gefällt die Idee.", stellte sie nachdenklich fest.

"Welche Idee?", wollte Cobb wissen.

"Na, die beiden.", gab Ariadne zurück. Dann seufzte sie wehmütig. "Obwohl es schon ein bisschen schade ist. Arthur ist ein guter Küsser."

Cobb starrte sie an.

Ariadne wurde unter dem intensiven Blick unruhig.

"Naja... keine große Sache. Es war nur ein kleiner Kuss.", murmelte sie.

"Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?", fragte Cobb leise.

Mit einem Mal fiel Ariadne ein, dass sie noch furchtbar viel zu tun hatte und ergriff die Flucht.

Jetzt, wo sich Eames in seiner Gegenwart aufhielt, fiel es Arthur nicht gerade leichter sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren; aber die Nähe des anderen war immer noch angenehmer als seine Abwesenheit.

Eames bemerkte die vielen kleinen Blicke, die Arthur ihm gelegentlich zuwarf und gab sie zurück. Einmal starrten sie sich mehrere Sekunden lang an, ehe Arthur seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Laptop widmete.

Eamse grinste in sich hinein. Obwohl er die berechnende Selbstsicherheit des jüngeren Mannes am gestrige Abend genossen hatte, die unsichere Version gefiel ihm um einiges besser.

Gegen Mittag trat der Fälscher an Arthurs Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf die Kante.

Arthur sah auf, seine Hände erstarrten auf der Tastatur.

"Kann ich dir einen Kaffee mitbringen?", bot sich Eames an.

"Das wäre sehr nett.", sagte Arthur. Sein Lächeln war nervös aber liebenswert.

"Sonst noch etwas?" Eames erwiderte das Lächeln um einiges gelassener.

"Donuts?"

Arthur wurde rot.

"Baldrian?"

Arthur stieß ein kleines Lachen aus.

"Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte er.

Eames nickte.

"Ein Grund mehr dich zu mögen.", sagte er leise und rutschte von der Kante, durchquerte die Halle mit großen Schritten.

Arthur sah ihm hinterher.

Sein Blick fiel auf Ariadne, die ihm freudig zuwinkte und Arthur musste sich zwingen nicht zurück zu winken.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie ein Meeting. Nicht, dass sie eines benötigt hätten; Cobb wollte einmal mehr die immer noch vorherrschende Distanz zwischen Arthur und Eames überwinden und hatte mit Yusufs Hilfe einen der Stühle im Kofferraum seines Wagens verschwinden lassen. Sein Plan ging auf, als Arthur etwas verloren zwischen vier besetzten Stühlen stand und sich nach einer anderweitigen Sitzgelegenheit umsah.

"Kein Stuhl mehr übrig?", fragte Cobb unschuldig.

Ariadne bemühte sich nicht zu kichern und auch Yusuf musste an sich halten.

Eames sah zu Arthur auf, war schon im Begriff aufzustehen und dem Jüngeren seinen Platz anzubieten, als ihm etwas Besseres einfiel.

"Setz dich zu mir.", sagte er und klopfte sich auffordernd auf den Oberschenkel.

Arthur starrte ihn an.

"Was?", machte er ungläubig.

Eames lächelte ihn an.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden."

Arthur verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

"Vergiss es. Ich stehe.", sagte er und wandte sich ab.

Cobb wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Eames.

Der Fälscher streckte kurzerhand eine Hand aus, hakte zwei Finger in Arthurs Hosenbund und zog einmal kräftig.

Arthur stolperte rückwärts, ruderte kurz mit den Armen um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen und landete dann in Eames´ Schoß.

"Da bist du ja.", murmelte der Fälscher ihm ins Ohr, legte beide Arme um Arthurs Bauch und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. Arthur hatte keine Chance mehr zu entkommen und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, nahm am Rande Ariadnes aufgeregtes Grinsen und Cobbs zufriedene Miene wahr.

Er musste zugeben, dass Eames´ Schoß gar nicht so unbequem war. Das Einzige das ihm unangenehm war, waren die Blick der anderen.

Cobb begann irgendetwas zu besprechen, aber Arthur hörte nicht zu. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Arme die ihn umfingen, auf Eames´ warmen Atem in seinem Nacken.

Als das Meeting beendet war, blieb Arthur einfach sitzen, unwillig seinen soeben erst gefundenen, neuen Lieblingsplatz aufzugeben.

Eames grinste gegen seinen Hals.

"Du solltest aufstehen, Liebling.", sagte er sanft.

Arthur riss sich zusammen und stand langsam auf, machte zwei Schritte.

Eames tat es ihm gleich. Der Ältere flüsterte so leise, dass nur Arthur es hören konnte.

"Wenn du hättest sitzen bleiben wollen, hättest du es nur sagen müssen."

Arthur öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber es wollte ihm partout nichts einfallen. Er spürte kurz Eames´ Hand an seiner Hüfte.

"Nächstes Mal.", tröstete der Fälscher und ließ dann von ihm ab.

Arthur blinzelte dem anderen hinterher, vermutete anhand der aufsteigenden Wärme in seinen Wangen, dass er gerade wieder rot anlief und räusperte sich in seine geschlossene Faust.

Plötzlich war Eames wieder hinter ihm und Arthur zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Sag mal... wie wäre es, wenn wir zwei heute nach der Arbeit auf unsere Versöhnung anstoßen würden, hm?", fragte der Fälscher.

Arthur sah halb über die Schulter zurück; Eames Nasenspitze streifte seine Wange.

"Klingt gut...", entgegnete er leise, in der Hoffnung, der Rest des Teams würde nichts von ihrer Verabredung mitbekommen.

"Darf ich dich mit zu mir nehmen?"

Arthur forschte in der Stimme des Mannes nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für Hintergedanken, fand aber keine.

"In Ordnung.", sagte er deshalb.

Eames trat um ihn herum, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

In diesem Moment verspürte Arthur das dringende Bedürfnis den Mann zu sich zu ziehen und diesen sündhaften Mund zu erkunden, rührte sich aber nicht.

Der Fälscher bemerkte das Zögern des Dunkelhaarigen. Der Blick des Jüngeren huschte von Eames´ Augen zu seinem Mund und zurück und Eames musste an seinem Vorsatz festhalten, den jungen Mann nicht zu überfordern.

Arthur machte es ihm weiß Gott nicht leicht.

Endlich war der Moment vorrüber und der Späher setzte sich in Bewegung.

Eames atmete nicht ohne Bedauern auf.

"Geht ihr heut aus?", fragte Cobb beiläufig, als er Arthur ein paar Daten an seinen Schreibtisch brachte.

Arthur sah auf.

"Ja.", sagte er.

"Mhm.", machte Cobb. "In eine Bar?", hakte er dann nach.

Arthur runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

"Nein, wir gehen zu ihm nach Hause.", erklärte er widerwillig.

Cobb hob vielsagend die Brauen.

"Oho."

Arthur kämpfte ein Grinsen nieder und schlug halbherzig nach ihm.

"Lass das, verdammt.", schimpfte er schwach.

Cobb dachte gar nicht daran das Thema so schnell fallen zu lassen.

"Dann pass mal schön auf, wenn du dich in die Höhle des großen bösen Wolfes begibst.", riet er halb im Scherz.

Arthur schnaubte.

"Ich denke ich kann mich sehr gut wehren, danke, Cobb.", gab er genervt zurück.

"Gib mir nicht die Schuld, wenn du dich morgen krank melden musst weil du nicht mehr geh..."

Diesmal versetzte Arthur Cobb tatsächlich einen Tritt.

Eames bemühte sich redlich darum den richtigen Grad zwischen Charme und Ernsthaftigkeit zu wählen, als er mit Arthur an seiner Seite die Werkshalle verließ.

Er spürte die Blick der anderen im Rücken und hoffte, dass Arthur sich etwas entspannen würde, wenn sie erst einmal unter sich waren.

Diesmal ging der Dunkelhaarige auf das Angebot ein, als Eames ihm die Wagentür aufhielt.

Sie fuhren schweigend; Arthur betrachtete die vor Regen glänzende Stadt durch das Fenster hindurch und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Eames mochte die friedliche Stimmung. Anders als bei den meisten Menschen hatte er in Arthurs Gegenwart nicht das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen.

Als sie ausstiegen, begrüßte sie kalter Nieselregen. Im Laufschritt gingen sie zur Haustür; Eames sperrte rasch auf und sie nahmen den Aufzug nach oben.

Arthur klappte den Kragen seiner Lederjacke runter und schenkte Eames ein nervöses Lächeln, das dieser eine Spur gelassener erwiderte.

"Heute kein dreiteiliger Anzug?", sagte der Fälscher und es klang eher wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Arthur bejahte.

"Ich hab mich heut Morgen einfach nicht wohl darin gefühlt.", erklärte er.

"Steht dir gut.", sagte Eames.

Arthur nahm das Kompliment mit einem weiteren kleinen Lächeln entgegen und schwieg dann.

Eames betrachtete ihn ruhig. In der Enge des kleinen Aufzugs roch er den Regen, der an ihnen trocknete und eine feine Note Aftershave. Er atmete unauffällig tief ein und hoffte, diesen Geruch heute noch aus der Nähe wahrnehmen zu können.

Als der Lift hielt, stiegen sie nacheinander aus.

Eames schloss die Wohnungstür auf und bedeutete Arthur mit einer einladenden Geste voran zu gehen.

Der Dunkelhaarige kam der Aufforderung nach, sah sich kurz nach einer Garderobe um und zog dann seine Jacke aus.

Eames hielt ihn kurz an den Schultern.

"Setz dich schon mal, ich hole uns was zu trinken."

Arthur sah ihm nach, ehe er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte und sich die Wohnung ein wenig ansah.

Eames sorgloses Wesen spiegelte sich in seinen vier Wänden wieder. Es war nicht wirklich unordentlich, nur eben... eigen. Arthur zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Eames sein mildes Chaos unter Kontrolle hatte. Er nahm sich Zeit ein paar Buchcover zu studieren, ehe er weiter ging. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand halb offen, aber Arthur widerstand der Versuchung Eames´ vermutlich persönlichsten Raum näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Das Wohnzimmer war ansprechend eingerichtet. Arthur war erstaunt darüber kaum DVD´s zu sehen. Er hatte mit einer ganzen Sammlung von Actionfilmen gerechnet.

Mit einem zufriedenen Geräusch setzte er sich auf die dunkelblaue Couch und wartete auf Eames, der auch kurz darauf erschien.

"Na, kommst du mit meinem Chaos klar?", fragte der Fälscher.

Arthur tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab.

"So schlimm ist es gar nicht.", fand er.

Eames stellte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche mittelmäßigen Whiskey auf dem kleinen quadratischen Tisch vor der Couch ab und setzte sich dann neben Arthur, nah genug um seine Absichten deutlich zu machen, weit genug weg um dem jüngeren Mann seinen Freiraum zu lassen.

Arthur registrierte es mit Dankbarkeit.

Eames schenkte ihnen ein und sie hoben die Gläser.

"Dann... auf unsere Versöhnung.", sagte der Fälscher feierlich.

Arthur hatte das Gefühl noch etwas hinzu fügen zu müssen, tat es dann aber doch nicht.

Sie stießen an.

Der Whiskey war gut.

Arthur nahm einen großen Schluck, dann setzte er ab und wurde sich Eames schockierten Gesichtsausdrucks bewusst.

"Was denn?", wollte er verständnislos wissen.

"Schnell, trink noch einen Schluck. Aber diesmal sieh mir dabei in die Augen.", ordnete Eames an und führte Arthurs Hand die das Glas hielt sachte an dessen Mund.

Der Dunkelhaarige tat wie ihm geheißen, nippte erneut am Whiskey und zwang sich dabei in die verwaschen blauen Augen seines Kollegen zu sehen.

Eames schien zufrieden.

"Sehr gut. Jetzt hättest du fast sieben Jahre schlechten Sex auf dich genommen.", erklärte er erleichtert.

Arthur glotzte ihn irritiert an.

"Sag nicht du glaubst an diesen Unsinn, Eames."

Der Fälscher grinste leichthin.

"Nicht wirklich, aber es ist nicht schlecht auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, oder?"

Dagegen konnte Arthur nichts einwenden, fand aber, dass er noch einen Kommentar dazu abgeben musste.

"Kommt ganz drauf an mit wem man Sex hat."

Eames´ Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

"Wenn du das sagst..."

Die Stille die daraufhin folgte, machte Arthur wieder nervös.

Eames betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, versuchte einen Weg zu finden dem jungen Mann die offensichtliche Scheu zu nehmen.

"Was möchtest du machen?", fragte er, als er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen war.

Arthur sah auf.

"Möchtest du etwas essen? Einen Film ansehen? Reden? Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus, Arthur..."

Der Späher lächelte entschuldigend.

"Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich in deiner Gegenwart gelassen bleibe, so wie du.", sagte er leise.

Eames lachte.

"Ich bin alles andere als gelassen, das kannst du mir glauben."

Arthur sah ihn zweifelnd an.

"Ich hatte noch nie so einen gutaussehenden, interessanten, liebenswerten,...", fing Eames an, wurde aber sogleich von einem verlegenen Arthur unterbrochen, der ihm halbherzig gegen die Schulter schlug.

"Red nicht so daher... ich bin sicher, hier saßen schon viele.", murmelte er.

Eames war es wichtig das hier richtig zu stellen und wurde ernst.

"Weniger als du denkst. Und es hat mir nie soviel bedeutet wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick."

Arthur starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, unsicher wie er auf das Geständnis das so gar nicht zu dem Eames passen wollte den er kannte reagieren sollte.

"Ich weiß ich bin nicht so gut darin ernst zu sein, so wie du. Aber... vielleicht gibst du mir ja eine Chance meine ernsten Absichten dir gegenüber zu beweisen."

Dieser andere Eames gefiel Arthur. Dieser andere Eames schaffte es, ihn zu beruhigen.

Er lächelte, nickte, weil er nicht wusste was er dazu sagen sollte. Ihm wurde klar, dass er sich wünschte, Eames würde ihm näher kommen.

Die Minuten krochen dahin, ehe der junge Mann sich ein Herz fasste und es sich etwas bequemer auf der Couch machte. Er zog die Beine an, rückte näher an Eames heran, bis sich ihre Schultern berührten.

Der Fälscher rührte sich nicht.

Arthur warf ihm eine schüchternen Blick zu.

Das genügte Eames. Er hob vorsichtig eine Hand, platzierte sie auf Arthurs Schulter und übte sachten Druck aus.

"Komm her.", sagte er sanft; es klang wie eine Bitte.

Arthur rückte ungeschickt näher heran. Das Schaben von Stoff gegen Couch lag wie ein Flüstern in der Luft.

Eames veränderte seine Position, drehte sich zu dem anderen um, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Armlehne saß, ein Bein lang auf der Couch ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt.

Arthur schob sich näher, kniete eine kurze Weile zwischen Eames´ Beinen, zögernd.

Sie sahen sich an, studierten einander und der Späher spürte wie es in seiner Brust flatterte.

Diesmal gab es keine Spielchen, keinen Alkohol (zumindest nicht viel davon) der ihm die Sinne verzerrte. Sie sprachen nicht und es war auch absolut nicht nötig.

Dann rutschte Arthur näher, drehte sich dabei um; es folgte ein kurzes Rücken und Positionieren, ehe sie eine bequeme Haltung gefunden hatten.

Arthur spürte Eames´ Körperwärme an seinem schmalen Rücken, das rhythmische Heben und Senken der Brust und gab ein sehr leises, behagliches Geräusch von sich.

Der Fälscher hob beide Arme, verharrte einen Moment, als erwarte er Protest, aber als nichts dergleichen kam, umfing er Arthurs Bauch.

Der Dunkelhaarige mochte die Geste; sie erinnerte ihn daran, wie er bei ihrem Meeting Stunden zuvor in seinem Schoß gesessen hatte und an Eames´ tröstende Worte.

_Nächstes Mal._

"Jetzt ist nächstes Mal, oder?", fragte er leise.

Eames begriff und lächelte gegen Arthurs Nacken.

"Ja.", sagte er.

Arthur konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn ein leichtes Beben durchfuhr, als die warmen Lippen seine Haut dicht unter dem Haaransatz streiften.

"Shhh.", machte Eames sanft und hielt ihn etwas fester.

"Deine Schuld...", hörte Arthur sich heiser flüstern. "Was musst du auch..." Er traute seiner Stimme nicht mehr und brach ab.

Eames´ Atem kam in kleinen, heißen Schüben, bereitete Arthur einen wohligen Schauer.

"Weil du da empfindlich bist...?"

Der jüngere Mann schloss die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern dass ihm jemals eine Stimme eine derartige, wundervolle Tortur bereitet hat.

Eames spürte wie Arthur weich in seinen Armen wurde. Es war ein faszinierendes Gefühl; für gewöhnlich war der Dunkelhaarige stets beherrscht, kühl, berechnend. Der Fälscher spürte Dankbarkeit vermischt mit einem Funken Stolz, weil er es war, der die Mauer aus Standhaftigkeit nach und nach zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Dass er es war, der ihn jetzt halten durfte.

Eames rieb seine schlecht rasierte Wange an Arthurs glatter, roch Aftershave, spürte wie ihn kurzes Nackenhaar am Hals kitzelte.

Es war immer noch nicht nah genug.

Arthur drückte sich fester an den Älteren, seine Hände tasteten sich zittrig, aber hungrig über die Beine des anderen.

Er wollte etwas sagen, seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen, aber alles was er hervor brachte war ein gemurmeltes "Eames...".

Während Arthurs linke Hand auf Eames´ Knie liegen blieb, kroch die rechte weiter hoch, bis über den Oberschenkel.

Eames stieß ein gepresstes Seufzen aus, als die Fingerspitzen des Jüngeren seinen Schritt streiften. Es lag eine erregende Mischung aus Unschuld und Hunger in der Berührung und der Fälscher biss sich auf die Lippen.

Ob Arthur wusste was er damit in ihm auslöste?

Eames wagte sich langsam vor, wollte es vermeiden den Dunkelhaarigen durch zu grobes Auftreten zu erschrecken.

Er verteilte eine Reihe von kleinen, liebevollen Küssen Arthurs Nacken und Hals entlang, bis zu dessen Ohr und genoss das erneute Beben des Mannes.

Der Späher wusste nicht ob er sich umdrehen oder sitzen bleiben sollte wo er war.

Eames nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, als er ihn sachte in die Halsbeuge biss, während seine Hände begannen Arthurs Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen.

"Du riechst gut.", murmelte Eames und sog hingebungsvoll den Geruch des Jüngeren ein, vergrub seine Nase in dunklem Haar und warmer Haut.

Arthur wandte den Kopf; seine Lippen streiften Eames´ Wange.

"Du auch.", sagte er atemlos.

Für eine lange Sekunde waren sie erstarrt.

Dann konnte Arthur nicht länger widerstehen. Er drehte sich zu Eames um, kniete zwischen dessen Beinen und machte Anstalten ihn zu küssen, seine Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Eames´ entfernt.

Der Fälscher spürte den Atem des Jüngeren auf seinen Lippen, sah die Bitte in den braunen Augen ihm den letzten Schritt abzunehmen und tat es.

Zuerst war der Kuss unschuldig, ein sanftes Aufeinandertupfen der Lippen; dann legte Arthur den Kopf schief, öffnete den Mund und vertiefte den Kuss.

Eames tat es ihm gleich. Er war angenehm überrascht, als Arthurs Zunge seine Unterlippe entlang strich, ganz langsam, als wollte er sich jedes Detail merken. Er spürte wie Arthur plötzlich lächelte.

"Du schmeckst nach Whiskey.", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige.

Eames lachte leise; die Anspannung war so gut wie durchbrochen und er freute sich, dass Arthur etwas lockerer war.

Der jüngere Mann lächelte weiterhin, als er eine Hand hob und sie an Eames Wange legte, damit begann das schlecht rasierte Gesicht zu erkunden.

"Hm...", machte Arthur.

Eames grinste.

"Was?"

"Ich frage mich wieso zur Hölle das alles so gut zu dir passt...", erklärte Arthur und küsste ihn erneut, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck.

Eames ließ es geschehen, als die fremde Zunge um Einlass bat, verstärkte seinen Griff um Arthurs Taille und zog ihn näher an sich.

Der Jüngere fiel regelrecht gegen Eames, versank in der Wärme und in den Berührungen.

Eames ließ seine Hände unter Arthurs Hemd gleiten, erforschte den sehnigen Oberkörper der weicher war, als er angenommen hatte.

Arthur veränderte seine Position, legte beide Beine um Eames´ Hüften und zog sich selbst mit einem atemberaubenden Ruck an ihn.

Eames zischte, als er die fremde Härte spürte, die an seiner eigenen rieb. Er verlor sich in dem Kuss, umfasste mit einem Arm Arthurs Hintern, legte seine andere Hand in den fremden Nacken und fuhr durch das dunkle Haar.

"Eames..." Atemlos.

"Ja...?" Noch atemloser.

"Bett." Ein Befehl.

"Halt dich fest." Ein Flüstern.

Arthur schlang seine Beine fester um Eames und der Fälscher stand auf, stützte Arthurs Gewicht mit beiden Händen.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss nicht, bis sie ihm Schlafzimmer waren. Eames ließ Arthur auf die Matratze sinken, stieg sofort über ihn und schob ihm das Hemd über die schmalen Schultern. Arthurs Hände zitterten kaum noch, als sie ungeduldig am Hemd des Fälschers zerrten.

Eames folgte der unausgesprochenen Forderung und zog sich flugs das Hemd aus.

Von Arthur kam ein erstauntes Geräusch.

Eames sah, wie die braunen Augen den tätowierten Linien auf seinem Körper folgten.

"Sieh mal einer an...", sagte der Späher in einem samtigen Tonfall. Er streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr den Schriftzug direkt unter Eames´ Bauchnabel nach.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

"Sind das alle? Oder...?"

Eames grinste frech.

"Finde es heraus."

Das tat Arthur. Er setzte sich auf und öffnete den Gürtel des Älteren mit routinierten Handgriffen, sah ab und an rasch zu ihm auf.

Eames hielt den Atem an, als der junge Mann ihm die Hose fast gewaltsam runterriss.

Ein weiterer Blick wurde ausgewechselt, dann ließ Arthur zwei Finger unter den Gummizug der Unterwäsche gleiten, spürte drahtiges Haar und hartes, heißes Fleisch.

Eames keuchte langgezogen, ehe er Arthur in die Matratze drückte, ihn hastig von allem restlichen Stoff befreite und ihn biss, diesmal nicht sanft sondern fordernd.

Arthur stöhnte. Er schob eine Hand über Eames Rücken, fuhr unter die Boxershorts und über den muskulösen Hintern. Wenige Augenblicke später war auch diese Hürde beiseite gefegt.

"Brems mich wenn ich zu wild werde...", bat Eames zwischen Küssen und Bissen.

"Wild ist gut...", entgegnete Arthur und bäumte sich auf, bis ihre Körper aneinander rieben.

Eames küsste und leckte sich abwärts, fand was er suchte und machte sich hingebungsvoll daran zu schaffen.

Arthur versuchte ein letztes Mal sich zu beherrschen; er scheiterte kläglich und stieß ein gekeuchtes Stöhnen aus.

Eames konnte nicht alles auf einmal tun, was er wollte. Er hätte hundert Münder, Zungen und Hände gebraucht, aber Arthurs Reaktionen sagten ihm, dass ein Mund, eine Zunge und zwei Hände vollends reichten.

Der Jüngere stieß einen Wortschwall aus, zu hektisch als dass Eames es verstehen konnte, aber es klang unheimlich erotisch. Als er aufsah, begegnete er braunen Augen, jetzt sehr dunkel vor Lust und einem leicht geöffnten Mund der danach schrie bestürmt zu werden.

Eames versprach es ihm wortlos, sobald er das hier zu einem denkwürdigen Abschluss gebracht hatte.

Arthur keuchte, seine Stimme schwoll ab und an und Eames konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals etwas Schöneres gehört zu haben.

Arthur kam, Eames` Name tropfte von seinen Lippen und Eames schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die anspannenden Muskeln unter ihm, das Zittern und die Entspannung, die dem Ausbruch folgte.

Er schmeckte Salz und hörte kurze, tiefe Atemzüge. Eames küsste sich wieder hoch, bis er Arthurs Lippen schmecken konnte.

"Ich werde nie wieder eine Frau ansehen können.", murmelte dieser lächelnd.

"Das will ich doch hoffen.", entgegnete Eames in gespielt drohendem Tonfall. "Ich geb dich nämlich nicht mehr her."

Arthur sah ihn auf merkwürdige Art und Weise an und Eames spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Arthur? Was geht dir gerade durch den Kopf?", fragte er deshalb sanft. Der Fälscher hörte das Klicken in Arthurs Kehle, als dieser schwer schluckte.

"Das hier...", fing der Jüngere an und berührte Eames´ Schulter, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass sich der Mann nicht plötzlich in Luft auflösen würde.

"Das ist keine einmalige Sache, oder?"

Eames atmete auf.

"Nein, du kleiner Idiot.", sagte er nachsichtig lachend. "Ich will dass du bei mir bleibst."

Arthurs Miene hellte sich auf und als in seinen Wangen Grübchen erschienen, sah Eames sich gezwungen ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

Arthur stimmte in das Lachen ein und versuchte halbherzig den anderen abzuwehren.

"Eames... ich warne dich..."

Aber der Fälscher dachte gar nicht daran von ihm abzulassen und in Arthur erwachte mit einem Mal Kampfeslust. Er rollte Eames herum bis er selbst obenauf lag und küsste ihn hart.

Der Fälscher war für einen Moment erstaunt, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und ließ sich willig in Besitz nehmen.

Eames spürte, dass Arthur keine Erfahrung darin hatte einen Mann zu erobern; seine Berührungen waren teils überstürzt, teils unsicher, aber Eames scherrte sich sich nicht darum. Im Gegenteil, es lag etwas Aufregendes in dieser Mischung. Er gab Arthur mit gemurmelten Worten und sanften Handgriffen Hilfestellung.

Arthur bewies Geschick und eine rasche Auffassungsgabe. Es dauerte nicht lange und Eames atmete zu hektisch um länger Ratschläge geben zu können und Teufel, es war auch gar nicht nötig.

Arthurs Zunge strich erhitzte Haut entlang, langsam genug um Eames ein ungeduldiges Knurren zu entlocken. Das darauf hin folgende Lächen auf den Zügen des Jüngeren ließ Eames all seine guten Vorsätze vergessen.

Seine Finger pressten sich in Arthurs Taille, seine Zähne verbissen sich im Hals des Dunkelhaarigen.

Arthur stöhnte langgezogen, ehe er sich auf Eames´ Körper nach unten schob.

Der Fälscher warf den Kopf zurück; verflucht, das hatte er dem jungen Mann nicht beigebracht...

Arthur ließ seinen Mund noch eine Weile wirken; dann brach er ab, was ihm einen protestierenden Laut ein paar Etagen höher einbrachte.

"Nicht so ungeduldig, Mr. Eames...", neckte Arthur. In seinen braunen Augen blitzte der Schalk und Eames liebte ihn dafür.

"Du machst mich verrückt, Arthur..."

Der Späher gab ihm einen weiteren, innigen Kuss aus dem alles sprach, was er mit Worten nicht ausdrücken konnte.

"Ich will dich.", flüsterte Arthur dem Älteren heiß ins Ohr.

Eames ertrug den Ton kaum. Es wurde noch schlimmer als die Zunge des Mannes über ihm in sein Ohr eintauchte.

Arthur setzte sich auf seine Hüften, bewegte das Becken probeweise und Eames stöhnte auf.

Der Späher fragte teils lusttrunken, teils schüchtern ob er sich um das Kondom kümmern durfte und Eames gewährte ihm den Wunsch mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und einem kleinen Kuss.

Während Arthur beschäftigt war, setzte Eames sich auf, stützte sich auf beide Hände.

Als der Jüngere fertig war, zog der Fälscher ihn auf seinen Schoss.

Für ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich nur an, als würden sie ein stilles Einkommen abschließen.

Dann tastete Arthur nach Eames´ Härte und positionierte sie; Eames ging ihm dabei ein wenig zur Hand, verteilte beruhigende Küsse Arthurs Kehle entlang.

Der Späher atmete tief ein und ließ sich vorsichtig nieder.

Eames betrachtete jede Regung in dem schmalen Gesicht; er sah ein kurzes, schmerzliches Flackern, gefolgt von einem Audruck trunkener Lust.

Arthur fing an sich zu bewegen, langsam und tief und Eames nahm sich zusammen um nicht sofort dagegen zu arbeiten.

Wieder murmelte Arthur etwas Unverständliches und Eames umfasste seinen Oberkörper fester, biss ihn sanft in die Schulter. Er wagte es schließlich sich sachte gegen Arthurs Stöße zu bewegen, was ihm ein atemloses Keuchen des jungen Mannes einbrachte.

Eames hauchte ihm in den Nacken, wie gut er sich anfühlte und Arthur erwiderte es leidenschaftlich.

Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, sicherer und Eames berührte die Härte des anderen, brachte diesen damit kurzzeitig aus dem Rhythmus. Arthur legte dem Fälscher beide Arme um den Hals, sein Atem kam in kurzen Stößen.

"Kannst du... übernehmen?", bat er mit rauer Stimme und Eames ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

Binnen Sekunden lag der Jüngere auf dem Rücken; Schweiß glänzte auf Schläfen und Brust und Eames nahm sich Zeit das feuchte Salz aufzulecken, ehe er eines von Arthurs Beinen über seine Schulter hob. Er bemühte sich kein übertrieben schnelles Tempo anzuschlagen, aber nach ein paar Stößen griff Arthur ihm fest an den Hintern und kommandierte:

"Härter."

Es klang fast wie ein Befehl und Eames leistete ihm Folge, brachte den Mann unter sich zum Keuchen und Stöhnen..

Der Fälscher spürte wie er seinem Höhepunkt entgegen raste und beschleunigte das Tempo noch, beugte sich weiter vor, damit Arthurs Erektion zwischen ihren Köprern rieb.

Ihr Keuchen hing in der Luft.

Als Arthur kam, formte sein Rücken einen perfekten Bogen; Eames konnte jeden Muskel unter sich verhärten spüren und der Schrei der dem Späher von den geöffneten Lippen gerissen wurde, schickte auch ihn über die Kante.

Ein tiefes Grollen entstieg seiner Kehle und er nahm die Fingernägel die sich ihm in den Rücken bohrten kaum noch wahr.

Der Fälscher sackte hechelnd auf Arthur zusammen; er war nass von Schweiß und sein Blut rauschte ihm noch immer in den Ohren.

Arthur zog ihn zu sich herab und küsste ihn träge.

"Sag, dass ich bei dir übernachten kann.", murmelte der Jüngere. Er sah müde aus, aber zufrieden.

"Ich kann mich nämlich nicht mehr rühren."

Eames lachte herzlich.

"Arthur... ich würde dich ans Bett fesseln, wenn du jetzt gehen wolltest."

Arthur dachte darüber nach.

"Hm... klingt nicht schlecht."

Eames mochte den spielerischen Humor der durchblitzte. Er betrachtete Arthur, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich aus seiner Frisur gelöst hatte.

"Was hälst du von einer Dusche?", schlug er vor.

Arthur räkelte sich.

"Wenn du mitkommst?"

Sein Lächeln war bezaubernd.

Eames nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn ins Badezimmer. Zu zweit war es eng in der Dusche, aber das war ihnen nur recht. Sie seiften sich gegenseitig unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl ein und ehe sie es sich versahen, waren sie mitten in einer zweiten Runde, in der Eames Arthur mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Duschwand drückte.

Der Dunkelhaarige schloss die Augen, stützte sich mit den Händen ab und genoss das heiße Wasser, von Eames´ Aktivitäten ganz zu schweigen.

Später lagen sie schläfrig im Bett, dicht aneinander geschmiegt und unterhielten sich wahllos.

Eames gefiel es ausgesprochen gut Arthur zum Lachen zu bringen. Es kam ihm immer noch unwirklich vor, dass dieser beherrschte, akurate und manchmal schmerzhaft humorlose junge Mann jetzt in seinem Bett lag und über seine Scherze lachte, nachdem sie zweimal grandiosen Sex gehabt hatten.

Eames hatte sich in vielem was Arthur anging getäuscht und er war froh darüber.

Es hatte etwas sehr Friedliches den Jüngeren dabei zu betrachten, wie diesen allmählich der Schlaf übermannte.

Irgendwann hatte Arthur die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem ging regelmäßig, sein Gesicht ein einziger Ausdruck von Ruhe.

Eames streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und löschte das Licht.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Arthur vom Geruch frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees geweckt.

Er drehte sich gähnend auf die Seite, tastete nach Eames und stellte einen prüfenden Blick später fest, dass er allein im Bett lag.

Eames saß am Küchentisch, Beine übereinander geschlagen und las in der Zeitung. Es war noch früh, also hatte er beschlossen Arthur noch schlafen zu lassen, während er das Frühstück vorbereitete.

"Guten Morgen.", erklang es plötzlich schläfrig und er sah von seiner Lektüre auf.

Arthur stand im Türrahmen, in Boxershorts und einem zu großen T-shirt, das der Fälscher als sein eigenes erkannte, das sonst stets perfekt frisierte Haar frei von Gel und in sanften Wellen in die Stirn fallend.

Der Späher sah verboten jung aus.

Eames griff sich theatralisch ans Herz.

"Gott, Arthur... sag mir dass du volljährig bist und ich mich gestern nicht strafbar gemacht habe."

Arthur runzelte in mildem Tadel die Stirn.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich nur wenige Jahre jünger bin als du."

Eames streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und der Dunkelhaarige kam auf ihn zu.

Der Fälscher liebte das etwas widerspenstige Haar seines Liebhabers jetzt schon. Es ließ ihn um so vieles unbeschwerter, verspielter aussehen.

"Arthur...", murmelte er in verliebtem Tonfall und küsste ihn auf Wange und Mund.

"Versprich mir, dass du heute auf Gel verzichtest, ich bitte dich."

Erneutes Stirnrunzeln.

"Wieso?"

"Weil du unheimlich..." Eames wollte niedlich sagen, schluckte es aber hinunter. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Arthur nicht gerne als niedlich bezeichnet werden wollte.

"...unheimlich gut aussiehst, so wie du bist." Er sah wie Arthur ernsthaft darüber nachdachte.

"Wenn du dich ordentlich rasierst?", schlug Arthur dann vor. "Und wenn ich einen Wunsch frei habe."

Eames schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

"Das sind aber zwei Bedingungen."

Arthur grinste siegessicher.

"Wieviel ist dir mein gutes Aussehen wert, Eames?" Der Jüngere sah ihn gelassen aus braunen Augen an, bis Eames ergeben seufzte.

"In Ordnung, du kleiner Gauner. Abgemacht." Er zog Arthur näher an sich.

"Sei froh, dass ich mir soviel Mühe mit dem Frühstück gegeben habe, sonst würde ich dich auf den Tisch werfen und...", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Arthur quiekte.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl gemeinsam zur Arbeit zu fahren. Arthur strich sich immer noch dann und wann durchs Haar, was Eames ausgesprochen amüsant fand.

"Du siehst fantastisch aus.", beruhigte er den Späher.

Als sie die Werkshalle betraten, hörte man wenige Augenblicke später ein feuchtes Prusten.

"Der Weltuntergang steht kurz bevor.", prophezeite Yusuf mit Blick auf Arthur.

Arthur presste die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.

"Seit wann stellst du Kinder ein, Cobb?", rief Yusuf grinsend. Das Grinsen verging ihm schnell; Eames war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und versetzte ihm einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf.

"Halt die Klappe.", sagte Eames liebenswürdig. "Aus dir spricht der pure Neid."

Arthur warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du Eames dazu gebracht sich endlich vernünftig zu rasieren, Arthur.", sagte Cobb, der gemächlich auf sie zuschlenderte.

"Dann kann die Welt sich ja weiter drehen." Er zwinkerte Arthur freundlich zu und Arthur lächelte.

Am Nachmittag hielten sie ein Meeting ab, diesmal ein ernst gemeintes und allgemeines Gekichere und Geflüster brach aus, als man sich an das letzte Meeting erinnerte.

Arthur wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte, beschloss dann aber mitzuspielen und lehnte einen Stuhl ab, nahm einfach auf Eames´ Schoß Platz, was mit Pfiffen und gegenseitigem Anstoßen quittiert wurde. Lediglich Yusuf sah etwas verdrießlich drein, was wohl hauptsächlich an seinem schmerzenden Hinterkopf lag.

Der Fälscher grinste ihn drohend an und biss Arthur demonstrativ ins Ohr.

Yusuf rollte mit den Augen, schien ihm die Sache aber nicht mehr allzu übel zu nehmen.

Die Stunden krochen dahin und Arthur langweilte sich, obwohl er eigentlich genug zu tun hatte. Über den Rand seines Laptops hinweg beobachtete er Eames, der in einigen Metern Entfernung selbst auf seinen Laptop einhämmerte.

Eames staunte nicht schlecht, als sich auf dem Monitor plötzlich ein Chatfenster öffnete.

browny_A: Du siehst sexy aus wenn du dich konzentrierst...

Eames sah irritiert drein und ließ seinen Blick wandern, bis er Arthurs schelmisches Grinsen auffing. Er widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop und versuchte ernst dreinzublicken, damit niemand von ihrer geheimen Unterhaltung Wind bekam.

sexy_forger betritt den chatroom

sexy_forger: Du siehst sexy aus wenn du lächelst...

Arthur zwang sich zu einer neutralen Miene.

browny_A: Ich habe über meinen freien Wunsch nachgedacht...

sexy_forger: Während der Arbeitszeit? Du ungezogener Junge...

browny_A: Ich kann noch viel ungezogener sein... ;)

sexy_forger: Lässt sich das mit deinem Wunsch verbinden?

browny_A: Vielleicht...

sexy_forger: Gibst du mir einen Hinweis?

Arthur sah zu Eames herüber. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Arthur lächelte erneut, hob eine Augenbraue und biss sich auf den Daumennagel.

Eames stützte den Kopf in eine Hand und schmunzelte.

sexy_forger: Bittöööö...

browny_A: Was dagegen, wenn wir heute zu mir fahren?

sexy_forger: Du willst einen Chaoten wie mich in dein ordentliches Heim lassen?

browny_A: Warum nicht? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mein Leben ein bisschen

durcheinander bringen würdest.

sexy_forger: :) 3

browny_A: :-*

the_boss betritt den chatroom

the_boss: Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber habt ihr nichts zu tun?

sexy_forger: Verschwinde, Cobb, das hier ist privat...

the_boss: Um was für einen Wunsch geht es denn?

browny_A: Wirklich, Cobb, das ist privat.

the_boss: Etwas mehr Dankbarkeit bitte... immerhin hab ich euch den entscheidenden Tritt in den Hintern verpasst. Ohne mich würdet ihr euch immer noch über Kilometer

hinweg anschmachten...

sweety27 betritt den chatroom

sweety27: Cobb, lass den beiden doch ihren Spaß...

sexy_forger: Was ist eigentlich mit dir?

sweety27: ?

sexy_forger: Warum gehst du nicht mal mit Cobb aus?

the_boss: Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht, Ariadne?

sweety27: ...

browny_A: Lass dich nicht ärgern...

sexy_forger: Von ärgern kann keine Rede sein. Wir wollen nur helfen!

sweety27: Wobei denn?

sexy_forger: O_O Wobei wohl...

browny_A: Ich glaube rausreden bringt nichts...

sweety27: Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon ihr da faselt. Außerdem habe ich im Gegensatz zu

manch anderen hier zu tun.

sweety27 verlässt den chatroom

sexy_forger: Das nächste Mal könntest du auch mal etwas sagen, Cobb... :(

browny_A: Schwache Leistung, Cobb. :(

the_boss: An die Arbeit!

the_boss verlässt den chatroom

sexy_forger: Sieht ganz so aus als wären wir wieder unter uns, mein Hübscher...

browny_A: Blind.

sexy_forger: ?

browny_A: Das ist mein Hinweis. ;)

sexy:forger: ?

browny_A: :p

browny_A verlässt den chatroom

Eames war angenehm überrascht, als sie Arthurs Wohnung betraten. Es war tatsächlich ordentlich, vielleicht sogar etwas zu ordentlich, aber die geschmackvolle Einrichtung machte das allemal wieder wett.

Während Arthur ihnen etwas zu Trinken aus der Küche holte, studierte Eames im Wohnzimmer das DVD-Regal. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet zwischen Actionfilmen und Dokumentationen auf ein paar nicht ganz jugendfreie Titel zu stoßen und grinste vor sich hin.

Als Arthur erschien, setzte der Fälscher rasch eine arglose Miene auf und schlenderte mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen auf ihn zu.

"Jetzt wo du mich zu dir entführt hast... was hast du denn mit mir vor?", fragte er interessiert.

Arthurs daraufhin folgendes Lächeln konnte man nur als raubtierhaft bezeichnen.

Eames hob eine Braue.

Arthur machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zupfte an seinem Hemdkragen.

"Vertraust du mir?"

Eames lächelte.

"Natürlich."

Arthur sah ihn ernst an.

"Das ist wichtig, Eames.", sagte er.

Eames nickte, neugierig was Arthur denn nun im Sinn hatte.

"Ich vertraue dir. Was immer du auch mit mir vorha..."

Arthur unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss.

"So einiges, Mr. Eames...", flüsterte er, als sie sich voneinader lösten und Eames` Augen funkelten.

Für eine kurze Weile standen sie dicht aneinader gedrängt da; Eames` Hände fuhren besitzergreifend Arthurs Seiten hinab und der Späher legte mit einem genießerischen Ausdruck den Kopf schief.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte er leise, ließ dabei Eames´ Mund nicht aus den Augen.

"Oh ja...", schnurrte der Fälscher und biss ihn spielerisch in die Halsbeuge.

Arthur stieß ein amüsiertes Lachen aus.

"Ich meine auf Nahrung, Eames."

Eames fuhr damit fort an seinem Hals zu knabbern.

"Etwas mit Ei wäre jetzt lecker...", hauchte er.

Arthur ließ seine Hand verstohlen sinken, streifte Eames´ Schritt und entlockte dem Fälscher ein heiseres Keuchen.

"Scheint als wären wir uns einig.", grinste Arthur und dirigierte Eames ins Schlafzimmer.

Der Dunkelhaarige klopfte mit der flachen Hand auffordernd auf das Bett und Eames setzte sich gehorsam. Arthur kniete sich zwischen seine Beine und sah zu ihm auf.

"Soll ich dir meinen Wunsch verraten?", fragte er samtig; seine Hände glitten spielerisch Eames´ Oberschenkelinnenseiten auf und ab.

"Spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter, Arthur...", bat Eames. Arthurs leichte Berührungen reichten aus um ihn hart werden zu lassen und er war nicht willends es zu verbergen.

Die Art wie Arthur lächelte ließ Eames ahnen, dass es dem Späher diebische Freude bereitete ihn zu quälen.

"Ich will, dass du dich nicht zurück hälst.", sagte Arthur endlich.

Eames lachte, er konnte nicht anders.

"Arthur... ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Wunsch nötig gewesen ist.", fing er an, aber Arthurs strenge Miene ließ ihn verstummen.

"Ah, ah... ich werde dich daran erinnern wenn es soweit ist."

Eames sah zu, wie Arthur aufstand.

"Wenn was soweit ist...?", hakte er nach, aber Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete eine Tür und holte etwas heraus.

Eames staunte nicht schlecht, als der junge Mann mit einem schwarzen Tuch auf ihn zu kam, sich erneut zwischen seine Beine kniete.

"Aha... deswegen blind.", murmelte Eames, als Arthur ihm das Tuch um die Augen band, darauf bedacht keine Haare mit ein zu knoten.

"Ganz genau.", pflichtete Arthur ihm bei.

Eames konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er lächelte. Als nächstes spürte er warmen Atem an seinen Lippen und öffnete sie automatisch ein wenig, aber Arthur küsste ihn nicht.

"Vertrau mir.", murmelte er nur. Seine Wange streifte Eames´ und der Fälscher nickte leicht.

Arthurs Hände wanderten bedächtig Eames´ Schenkel hinauf, über die Hüften und weiter.

Eames fragte sich im Stillen, ob er irgendetwas machen sollte, sich ausziehen vielleicht, aber da begann Arthur bereits damit ihm das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen.

Der Fälscher seufzte etwas, als er Arthurs Lippen und Zunge unterhalb seines Nabels entlang streichen spürte.

Arthur nippte kurz an dem Streifen dunkler Haare dort und öffnete dann die untersten Hemdknöpfe, arbeitete sich bis nach oben vor und strich Eames den Stoff dann über die Schultern.

Eames versuchte sich auf sein Gehör zu konzentrieren. Es war seltsam erregend nicht zu wissen was sein Partner als Nächstes tun würde.

Warme Lippen streiften die seinen aber ehe er sie zu einem Kuss einfangen konnte, waren sie schon wieder verschwunden.

Eames lächelte.

Teufel, er konnte Arthurs Grinsen regelrecht auf sich spüren.

Im nächsten Moment bekam er einen relativ harten Stoß vor die Brust, der ihn rücklings auf die Matratze beförderte. Er kam nicht dazu Atem zu holen, denn plötzlich presste sich ein Paar hungriger Lippen auf die seinen.

Der Ältere erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft; er wollte Arthur berühren, aber dieser nahm ihn bei den Handgelenken und pinnte seine Arme auf der Matratze fest.

"Du bewegst dich nicht vom Fleck.", flüsterte Arthur. Sein Tonfall machte Eames klar, dass er es bitter bereuen würde, sollte er sich dennoch bewegen.

Im nächsten Moment wich Arthurs Körpergewicht von ihm.

Der Fälscher lag schwer atmend da, hörte sich entfernende Schritte, das Schaben einer Tür die über Teppich glitt. Danach der Kühlschrank; etwas klapperte.

Eames wandte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen.

Arthurs Schritte kehrten zurück. Der Späher stellte irgendetwas auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Eames wollte danach fragen, ließ es dann aber bleiben.

Erneute Schritte, auf dem Teppichboden kaum auszumachen. Der Kleiderschrank wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Schritte.

"Leg dich in die Mitte des Bettes.", ordnete Arthur dann sanft an. "Ich helfe dir."

Eames spürte Hände die ihn dirigierten, bis er die gewünschte Position eingenommen hatte.

Arthur hob seine Hände über seinen Kopf, bis sie auf das metallene Kopfende stießen.

"Lass sie dort."

Eames gehorchte. Er war erstaunt, als etwas Raues seine Handgelenke streifte.

"Ist das Seil?", fragte er leise.

"Was denkst du?", gab Arthur neckend zurück.

Das Seil wurde Eames um beide Handgelenke gelegt.

"Sag Bescheid wenn es weh tut."

Damit zog Arthur das Seil an, bis es stramm saß und Eames´ Hände am Kopfende des Bettes hielt.

"Ist es in Ordnung so?", vergewisserte sich der Jüngere.

Eames nickte.

"Ja, fühlt sich... gut an."

In Wahrheit war er noch unschlüssig darüber ob ihm seine neue Wehrlosigkeit gefiel oder nicht.

Arthur schien es zu bemerken. Er beugte sich über Eames, platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen und murmelte:

"Du wirst es mögen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Eames erlaubte sich ein Grinsen.

Arthur verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

Für ein paar Sekunden geschah gar nichts.

Dann spürte Eames, wie sein Gürtel geöffnet wurde. Fingerspitzen drangen unter das Gummiband seiner Unterwäsche, fuhren kurz duch das dunkle Haar dort und tauchten dann wieder auf.

Eames malte sich aus wie Arthur mit gespreizten Beinen über ihm kniete und jede seiner Regungen beobachtete. Er fragte sich ob der junge Mann lächelte. Ob seine braunen Augen diesen dunklen Schimmer angenommen hatten, wie immer wenn sie intim wurden.

Arthurs Hände wanderten langsam zu seinen Hüften, verweilten dort für einen Moment und griffen dann in den Stoff, um ihn mit einem Ruck nach unten zu ziehen. Dasselbe geschah mit den Boxershorts und Eames musste unwillkürlich schlucken.

Es ging eine seltsame, erregende Anspannung von seiner neuen Situation aus. Die Vorstellung wie Arthur, noch vollständig bekleidet auf ihn herabsah und seine nächsten Schritte durchdachte, ließ seine eben noch ein wenig abgeklungene Härte neu aufleben.

Die Matratze quietschte leise, als Arthur sich vorbeugte. Wenige Momente später berührte etwas Kaltes und Feuchtes Eames in der Magengegend.

Der Fälscher gab ein erstauntes Geräusch von sich, spannte instinktiv die Bauchmuskeln an und beruhigte sich wieder, als er begriff dass es sich um einen Einwürfel handelte.

Er konnte sich Arthurs schadenfreudiges Lächeln vorstellen und leckte sich die Lippen.

Als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen, glitt der Eiswürfel über seine Brust aufwärts, über den Hals und weiter, bis zu seinem Mund; dort strich er sachte seine Lippen entlang und Eames saugte daran. Das Eis schmolz langsam; kühle Wassertropfen liefen ihm übers Kinn. Als er erneut am Würfel leckte, berührte seine Zunge Arthurs Fingerspitzen.

Dann schob der Jüngere ihm den Würfel zwischen die Zähne und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss fühlte sich durch das schmelzende Eis noch heißer an als gewöhnlich. Sie drückten sich den Würfel gegenseitig in den Mund bis er geschmolzen war.

Dann brach Arthur den Kuss ab, begann damit die nasse Spur auf Eames´ Körper mit der Zunge nachzufahren.

Eames legte den Kopf zurück und knurrte gutmütig.

Von Arthur kam ein kleines Lachen.

"Fühlt sich da jemand an die Leine gelegt...?", neckte er.

Eames grinste und imitierte mehr schlecht als recht das Bellen eines Hundes.

Arthur tätschelte ihm einen Schenkel.

"Brav."

Eames ließ seine Zunge raushängen und hechelte. Seine Rolle fing an ihm zu gefallen.

Wieder das leise Protestieren der Matratze, als Arthur sich näher lehnte und den Fälscher ins Ohr biss.

Eames schnappte blindlings nach ihm und brachte den Jüngeren erneut zum Lachen.

"Schluss damit.", sagte er dann und biss wiederholt zu, fester diesmal.

Eames spürte Zähne und Lippen die sich in seiner Halsbeuge vergruben und saugten bis er vor Schmerz keuchte. Er schwor sich im Stillen es dem anderen irgendwann heim zu zahlen. Der Gedanke schwand als ihm eine Hand zielstrebig in den Schritt griff.

Er hatte nicht mit diesem umgestümen Angriff gerechnet und ihm entschlüpfte ein Stöhnen.

Stoff streifte seinen Körper; seine Fantasie zeigte ihm Arthur, wie er drauf und dran war seinen talentierten Mund zum Einsatz zu bringen.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Es war das perfekte Zusammenspiel von gemächlichem Tempo und energischen Bewegungen, das Eames selbstvergessen keuchen ließ.

Der Fälscher ballte die gefesselten Hände zu Fäusten; das raue Seil schnitt ihm ins Fleisch und dieser dünne Schmerz steigerte die rasende Lust noch die drauf und dran war seinen Verstand zu überfluten. Das Gefühl nichts ausrichten zu können wurde übermächtig. Wohlwissentlich dass er nicht entkommen konnte, zog er an den Fesseln. Das Seil quietschte gegen das metallene Kopfende, hielt aber. Arthur hatte mit den Knoten ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Jetzt fuhren Fingernägel kratzend über seine Schenkelinnenseite, wie um sein rebellisches Verhalten zu bestrafen.

Arthur nahm ihn tiefer in den Mund, Eames sträubte sich gegen Seil und Fingernägel, verbot sich selbst Laut zu geben.

Der Jüngere beobachtete den Mann unter sich mit einer Mischung aus Genugtuung und Gier. Das hier machte ihn trunken. Die Art wie sich Muskeln unter einer dünnen Schweißschicht anspannten, Eames´ offen stehender Mund der nur darum bat erobert zu werden, seine Fäuste, in die sich das Seil schnitt...

Arthur saugte ein letztes Mal mit beinahe schmerzhafter Intensität, dann rutschte er auf Eames´ bebenden Körper nach oben.

"Sag mir was du willst.", murmelte er heiß nahe den feuchten Lippen des anderen.

Eames gingen Worte durch den Kopf, Worte von denen er nicht wusste ob er sie jemals gegenüber Arthur aussprechen konnte und versuchte sich abzuwenden.

Arthurs fester Griff um seine Erektion presste ein Wimmern aus ihm heraus.

"Dites moi ce que vous voulez, M. Eames..."

Eames glaubte verrückt zu werden, als er die geflüsterten Worte hörte. Sein Französisch war nicht sonderlich gut, zumindest nicht das sprachliche, aber der säuselnde Ton klang unglaublich erotisch. Er musste gar nicht wissen, was denn nun genau Arthur ihm ins Ohr hauchte. Die geschickte Handarbeit des Mannes tat ihr Übriges.

Bei den nächsten Worten gab Eames seine Zurückhaltung auf, er konnte nicht anders.

"Allez... Je veux entendre votre voix..."

"Arthur...", keuchte er. Warme Lippen strichen über die seinen ohne ihn zu küssen.

"Oui...?"

"Ich will dich... in mir, bitte..."

Eine Welle aus Lust und Scham überrollte den Älteren. Nicht, dass er in der Vergangenheit nicht gelegentlich den passiven Part übernommen hätte. Aber das hier, Arthurs plötzliche Dominanz, seine eigene Blindheit und das erregende Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins...

Er spürte Arthurs Hände, die seine empfindlichsten Stellen ohne jegliche Scheu berührten; seine Beine wurden mit sanfter Gewalt aufgespreizt.

Eames zitterte, als warmer Atem gegen seine Öffnung stieß und er wäre beinahe gekommen, als der Atem einer feuchten Zunge Platz machte.

Arthur gab ein seltsam erregendes Geräusch von sich, irgendwo zwischen Knurren und Stöhnen.

Das sanfte Zirkeln der Zunge wurde bald von einem einem tiefen Eindringen abgelöst und Eames war nahe dran, er war verdammt nahe dran ohne Arthur loszulegen.

Er rüttelte scharf an seinen Fesseln und keuchte den Namen seines Liebhabers, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Arthur begriff sofort und öffnete seine mittlerweile recht eng gewordene Hose.

Eames hörte das Zippen eines Reißverschluss und leckte sich in gespannter Erwartung die Lippen. Kurz darauf ein sorgfältiger Griff um seine Hüften, ein beruhigendes Flüstern und dann endlich...

Eames warf den Kopf zurück und stieß irgendeinen knappen Fluch aus. Das Seil an seinen Händen scheuerte, aber er nahm es gar nicht mehr wahr.

Arthur bewegte sich rasch, gezielte Stöße gegen Eames´ magischen Punkt.

" Tu es si étroit..."

Das war mehr als er ertragen konnte, und noch während Arthur sich vorbeugte und ihm die Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, die er gerade noch so verstand, überrollte ihn sein Höhepunkt mit erschreckender Heftigkeit.

"Viens pour moi..."

Hinterher konnte Eames nicht mehr mit Bestimmheit sagen, ob er oder Arthur diesen erstickten Schrei ausgestoßen hatte. Es spielte auch keine Rolle; vermutlich waren sie es beide gewesen.

Eames spürte Arthurs Körpergewicht auf sich und wollte etwas sagen, konnte aber nicht. Sein Atem kam zu hektisch; er musste eine kurze Weile warten, ehe er wieder sprechen konnte.

"Das war..." Er suchte nach Worten, fand keine und lachte.

Arthur grinste gegen seinen Hals.

Die Augenbinde wurde Eames abgenommen und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er Arthur klar sehen konnte.

"Hm... du bist das Schönste das man ansehen kann... vor allem nach dem hier...", schnurrte Eames und lächelte.

Arthur küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

"Ich mach dich mal los, hm?", schlug er vor. Er löste die Knoten und befreite Eames von seinen Fesseln.

Der Fälscher rieb sich die geschundenen Handgelenke, ließ es aber rasch bleiben, als er Arthurs gerunzelte Stirn bemerkte.

"Ich hätte sie nicht so fest machen sollen...", entschuldigte er sich kleinlaut.

Eames tat es mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und nahm Arthur in den Arm.

"Ich bin böse mit dir, wenn du dich jetzt dafür entschuldigst, verstanden?", sagte er streng.

Arthur lächelte und nickte.

"Ist gut."

Sie tauschten einen langen, genießerischen Kuss aus und gingen dann Hand in Hand ins Badezimmer.

Es war merklich kälter geworden. Arthur zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch und wühlte sich tiefer in seinen Mantel. Der Winter gefiel ihm nicht. Er war zu kalt, zu farblos und zu trostlos.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie schlecht es ihm in den letzten Jahren zur Weihnachtszeit gegangen war und fragte sich, ob es dieses Jahr anders werden würde.

Eames wartete bereits auf ihn in seiner Wohnung.

Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber Arthur hoffte darauf, dass sie Weihnachten zusammen verbringen würden.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich zu Eames kommen, sich an ihn lehnen und sich anhören, wie sein Tag bisher gewesen war.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Arthur so lange vor der Tür warten musste, ehe Eames auf sein Klingeln reagierte. Normalerweise war der Fälscher sofort da und begrüßte den jungen Mann stürmisch. Heute musste er es dreimal versuchen, ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Arthur war in keinster Weise darauf vorbereitet gewesen, einen offensichtlich vor kurzem noch weinenden Eames im Türrahmen anzutreffen und glotzte deshalb erst einmal wie ein Schaf.

Eames mied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen und machte eine fahrige Geste.

"Komm rein."

Komm rein... kein hallo Liebling, kein Kuss, kein breites Grinsen. Komm rein.

Arthur erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und folgte dem Fälscher unsicher in die Wohung. Eames nahm ihm nicht wie sonst den Mantel ab, sondern eilte ins Wohnzimmer; Arthur stand in der Diele. Ein scheußlich bitterer Geschmack hatte sich in seinen Mund geschlichen und er schluckte tapfer dagegen an.

Mit mechanischen Bewegungen streifte er sich den Mantel ab und hängte ihn an die Garderobe. Er ließ ihre letzten Wochen Revue passieren, fahndete nach Anzeichen die er hätte übersehen können und fand keine. Für einen langen Moment dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach einfach wieder zu gehen. Was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anging war er nicht der Mutigste und er wusste nicht ob er Eames´ Anblick ertragen konnte, wenn er ihm jetzt ins Wohnzimmer folgen würde.

Dann straffte er sich, schimpfte sich selbst einen Feigling und ging weiter.

Eames saß in ärmellosem T-Shirt und Jogginghosen auf der Couch und wischte sich hastig mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, was sie nur noch röter werden ließ.

Arthur biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Es half ja nichts, er musste fragen.

"Eames?"

Der Ältere sah auf und Arthur drehte sich der Magen um. Die roten, geschwollenen Augen und der traurige Zug um den geliebten Lippen gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht.

"Alles in Ordnung?", hörte er sich fragen und hasste sich dafür. Jeder Blinde konnte sehen, dass nichts in Ordnung war.

Arthur bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, blieb einen guten Meter neben der Couch stehen und wartete mit ängstlich schlagendem Herzen ab.

Eames verschob ein paar Magazine auf dem kleinen Couchtisch und murmelte dann:

"Setz dich doch."

Arthur wollte wegrennen, kam der Aufforderung aber nach und setzte sich neben ihn, einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen lassend.

Eine unangenehme Stille lastete auf ihnen.

Arthur hörte Eames neben sich tief Luft holen und spürte dann wie er sachte an der Schulter angestoßen wurde.

"Na? Bekomm ich keinen Kuss?" Eames´ Stimme klang gezwungen fröhlich, war von Tränen rau und Arthur wünschte sich zurück in die Kälte da draußen.

"Doch.", entgegnete er und beugte sich vor, tupfte seine Lippen gegen Eames´ stoppelige Wange, schmeckte Salz und zog sich zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Der Blick den der Fälscher ihm daraufhin zuwarf, machte Arthurs letzte Hoffnung zunichte.

Sie schwiegen erneut; Arthur fühlte sich seltsam leer, betrachtete die Magazine vor sich ohne sie wirklich zu sehen und fragte sich, wann Eames es endlich aussprechen würde.

Aber Eames sprach es nicht aus, seufzte nur und griff nach der Fernsehzeitung.

Arthur kämpfte noch immer gegen den bitteren Geschmack, als sein Blick über die DVD-Hülle glitt, die zwischen den Zeitschriften hervor lugte.

Er griff danach, ohne Eames´ erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck zu realisieren.

Artthur las den Titel, drehte die Hülle um, studierte die Zusammenfassung, sah dann den blinkenden DVD-Player, blickte zu Eames, der sich auffällig intensiv in seiner Fernsehzeitung vertieft hatte und zählte zwei und zwei zusammen.

Er konnte das erleichterte Grinsen nicht zurück halten, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam. Er blinzelte Eames amüsiert an, nickte wie zu sich selbst und räusperte sich dann vernehmlich, suchte nach den passenden Worten.

"Den Film kenn ich, der ist gut.", sagte er dann beherrscht.

Wie auf Kommando warf Eames die Zeitung auf den Tisch.

"Reit nicht noch drauf rum!", fauchte er, offenbar in seinem Stolz verletzt.

Jetzt musste Arthur doch lachen. Eben noch hatte er mit dem Ende ihrer Beziehung gerechnet und im nächsten Moment erwies sich sein Liebster als sensibler Filmliebhaber.

Eames ließ sich in dem Sofa zurück sinken, verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

Arthur verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis ihn zu umarmen bis ihm die Luft weg blieb, ließ es dann aber doch lieber sein.

"Eames...", machte er versöhnlich, aber Eames reagierte nicht.

Nach einer kurzen Weile fragte er leise:

"Hast du jemals daran gedacht für jemand anderen zu sterben...?"

Die Frage schien aus der Luft gegriffen zu sein, aber Arthur verstand den Zusammenhang.

"Naja.", antwortete er, bemühte sich um einen sanften Ton und rückte dabei näher an Eames heran.

"Dieser jemand müsste schon sehr, sehr charmant sein."

Eames entgegnete nichts, stierte weiter auf den Couchtisch.

"Und gut aussehen, natürlich.", fuhr Arthur fort.

Eames blieb weiterhin kühl, aber Arthur sah das verräterische Zucken seiner Mundwinkel.

"Ein paar Tattoos wären auch nicht schlecht..."

An dieser Stelle musste Eames dann doch lächeln.

Arthur drückte ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe.

"Warum guckst du auch so einen traurigen Film wenn du allein bist...", tadelte er liebevoll.

Eames schnüffelte.

"Mir war langweilig.", verteidigte er sich.

"Kein Grund mir so eine Heidenangst einzujagen." Arthur kuschelte sich näher an Eames heran. "Ich dachte schon du gibst mir den Laufpass.", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.

Eames sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Waaas?"

Arthur wich seinem Blick beschämt aus. Jetzt erschien es ihm selbst vollkommen unsinnig.

"Du hast so ernst drein gesehen..."

Eames drückte ihn fast schon schmerzhaft an sich.

"Denk nie wieder darüber nach, verstanden?", ordnete er streng an.

Arthur nickte lächelnd und genoss die warmen Hände die ihn hielten.

"Ich hasse den Winter.", sagte er dann. "Ich hasse die Kälte."

"Dann müssen wir hier bleiben und Winterschlaf halten.", erwiderte Eames.

Arthur grinste.

"Lass uns den Film gemeinsam zu Ende sehen.", schlug er dann leise vor.

Eames nickte und tippte kurz auf der Fernbedienung herum.

Arthur kannte den Film tatsächlich, auch wenn er nicht so heftig darauf reagiert hatte wie Eames, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Während Eames an seiner Seite wie gebannt auf den Fernseher starrte, dachte Arthur über Weihnachten nach. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es dieses Jahr anders werden würde. Dass es warm und behaglich werden würde. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er geistesabwesend begonnen hatte, Eames Handrücken zu streicheln.

Auf dem Weg hierher war er an einem Schaufenster vorbei gekommen und hatte ein paar Minuten davor verbracht, nachdenklich. Er ahnte, dass er in den nächsten Tagen Gründe finden würde, erneut daran vorbei zu gehen und vielleicht würde er den Laden sogar betreten und sich nach der kleinen Kostbarkeit erkunden.

Als die letzten Bilder des Films über den Fernseher flackerten und er die unterdrückten Schluchzer spürte, die Eames´ Körper schüttelten, empfand er eine so starke Zuneigung zu dem Mann an seiner Seite, dass er selbst zitterte, als er ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Er strich ihm über die feuchten Wangen und schmeckte Salz, als er ihn küsste.

"Ich liebe dich.", murmelte er sehr leise.

Eames riss sich vom Abspann los und sah ihn direkt an, ein wenig erstaunt. Er schniefte und Arthur küsste ihn erneut, diesmal auf die Lippen.

Weil Arthur Angst hatte, dass der Moment zerbrechen könnte wenn einer von ihnen auch nur ein Wort sprach, vertiefte er den Kuss ohne etwas von der Zärtlichkeit darin einzubüßen.

Eames schien sich zu beruhigen und während sie begannen sich gegenseitig zu erkunden, ohne Hast, als wäre es das erste Mal, war sich Arthur sicher, dass er dem Laden auf dem Weg hierher einen Besuch abstatten würde.


End file.
